CHAINED
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: AoKise/ Oneshot/ Involving rape/ boy x boy/ yang nggak suka yaoi jangan baca ;) / maap sedang mandek bikin summary /?


**Pairing: Aomine x Kise**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kereta sangatlah padat malam ini. Orang-orang berdesakan demi pulang setelah hari yang melelahkan di tempat kerja. Tidak terkecuali seorang Kise Ryouta yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu hotel terkenal. Tubuhnya terdesak sampai hampir menempel ke pintu.

RURURURURU

PIP

"Moshi-moshi? Seirracchi?"

Senyum sumringah langsung tergambar pada wajah Kise. Tentu saja dia senang. Setelah seharian yang sangat melelahkan, sang kekasih meneleponnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah memasak banyak makanan! Oh, bertapa bahagianya hidupnya.

'Kise-kun, cepatlah sampai ya?'

"Ha'i ssu yo! Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin!"

PIP

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang hari ini."

Buru-buru Kise menyimpan ponselnya dan hendak kabur. Tapi, apa daya. Pergerakan tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh kedua lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kise bergetar ketakutan dalam 'pelukan' orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Disaat dia berpikir dirinya sudah bebas, ternyata...

"Aomine...cchi..."

* * *

 **CHAINED**

* * *

Semua berawal dari 6 bulan yang lalu dimana Kise masih bekerja sebagai pegawai konbini. Dia mendapatkan posisi sebagai staff purchasing dimana dia harus menghitung dan mengecek barang-barang yang datang. Hampir setiap 4 hari sekali barang datang dan dia harus memonitornya.

"Yak, barangnya lengkap ssu."

Meletakan papan dokumennya di meja dan memberikan senyum kepada kurir yang biasa mengantarkan. Kurir yang datang selalu kurir yang sama. Tubuhnya tinggi. Kulitnya gelap. Rambutnya berwarna biru donker seperti warna matanya. Name tagnya bertuliskan nama 'Aomine Daiki'

"Arigatou ssu. Ditunggu kedatangannya 4 hari lagi."

Pria itu jarang mengeluarkan suaranya, hampir tidak pernah malahan. Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ataupun menggelengkan kepala. Kise selalu merasa seperti berbicara dengan patung.

TAP TAP TAP

"Uh... Terima kasih atas pemesanan anda pada perusahaan kami."

"He?"

Kise sampai menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pria itu akhirnya berbicara sepanjang 1 kalimat. Pria itu sudah menghilang disaat Kise ingin membalas ucapannya.

"Dia... Berbicara..."

Hari kedatangan barang sudah datang lagi dan pria itu muncul seperti biasanya. Wajahnya tidak sekelam biasanya tapi. Dia pun mulai terlihat lebih bersosialisasi tidak seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa itu sedikit menarik perhatian Kise. Iseng, Kise menghampiri pria itu dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Otsukare." Ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman khasnya. "Akhirnya aku mendengarmu berbicara."

Tidak ada respon berarti apapun dari seorang Aomine Daiki selain sebuah anggukan dan juga senyuman tipis. Kise menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, tetapi siapa sangka semua itu adalah permulaan dari hal buruk yang akan selalu membekas...

* * *

"U...ung..."

"Sssshh... Kalau terdengar, semua orang akan melihat ke arahmu."

Kise menggigit kuat dasinya demi meredam suara. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pintu kereta tidak mampu menahan berat badannya karena lemas. Kedua tangan kekar milik Aomine sudah meraba setiap permukaan dada putih milik sang pria blonde. Kise mengakui kalau kedua tangan itu sangat lihai dalam memanjakannya, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang salah!

"Aominecchi yamette ssu..."

"Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini?" Bukannya berhenti, sentuhan tangan itu malahan semakin gencar! Desahan-desahan tertahan lolos dari bibir Kise saat kedua nipplesnya dicubit dan ditarik. Jari-jari itu pun meraba-raba bagian ujung nipplesnya sehingga memberikan sensasi geli yang aneh. Tidak akan bohong kalau miliknya perlahan terbangun karena sentuhan itu.

"Baru dibeginikan saja sudah berdiri."

"Uwa-!"

Dasi yang berada di mulutnya terjatuh disaat Kise hampir berteriak karena kaget. Sesuatu yang keras sudah menusuk-nusuk bokongnya. Kise tahu persis apa benda itu, dan apa yang akan dilakukan pleh benda itu.

"Aominecchi hentikan... Ini di kereta..." Pintanya dengan mata berair. Aomine mengacuhkan pandangan itu dan semakin mendekatkan pinggang Kise dengan pinggangnya. Sekarang salah satu tangannya turun untuk dengan lihainya melepaskan sabuk dan kancing celana Kise. Tangannya meraba celana ketat yang sudah mulai basah karena sesuatu di dalamnya. Aomine senyum seringai.

"Hentikan? Bukankah kau yang sangat bersemangat sampai basah begini?"

GREP

"Ah-!"

SLICK SLICK SLICK

"A...ahn..." Suara lenguhan yang keluar agak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kise hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu, berharap orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan mendengarnya. Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Kise untuk berbisik. Suara berat yang khas membuat pemilik rambut blonde itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini membuatmu semakin terangsang, Ryouta?"

"Brengsek-"

'Stasiun inaba. Pintu akan dibuka.'

Melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas, Kise langsung menepis tangan Aomine dan berlari kabur disaat pintu kereta dibuka. Biarlah dia turun di stasiun yang bukan tujuannya, selama dirinya bisa lolos dari pria itu. Berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan.

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Kise melihat sekitar. Sepertinya pria itu kehilangan jejaknya. Didudukannya dirinya di bangku terdekat dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Y-yokatta ssu..."

Setelah menenangkan diri, Kise memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan taksi. Memang sih agak jauh, tetapi ada kemungkinan hal yang sama akan terjadi kalau dia memilih untuk naik kereta lagi.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah lewat tengah malam. Sepulangnya tadi, Kise langsung makan malam bersama kekasihnya itu, menonton TV sebentar dan mandi. Sementara kekasihnya itu sudah tidur, Kise masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk diserahkan besok. Suara ketikan terdengar menggema di ruang tamu.

"Hoahm..."

Beberapa kali Kise menguap. Tentu saja dia sangat lelah karena restoran ramai hari ini. Untung saja besok dia masuk sore. Segelas kopi masih kurang cukup menemaninya terjaga di malam hari. Bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan sebungkus potato chips.

TAP TAP TAP

"Huh? Seirracchi?"

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan pergerakan jarinya. Apakah kekasihnya itu terbangun untuk minum atau toilet? Ah, tidak usah terlalu dihiraukan. Nanti juga gadis itu akan kembali tidur.

SRAK

"U-uuh..."

"Ceroboh sekali, Kise Ryouta."

* * *

Gelap. Kise tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kedua matanya ditutupi kain. Kedua tangannya pun diikat ke belakang dengan sangat kencang. Tubuhnya sangat kedinginan tanpa pakaian apapun yang menempel. Yang dia kenali hanyalah sentuhan dan suara dari pria yang selalu melecehkannya.

Selalu melecehkannya?

Kejadian di kereta tadi bukanlah kali pertamanya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dirinya berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Bahkan dia sudah berpindah tempat dan pekerjaan demi menghindari kejadian ini. Awalnya dia berpikir dia sudah aman, tetapi siapa sangka?

"Kulihat ada sepatu perempuan di pintu." Aomine menjambak rambut Kise keras sampai pemiliknya bersuara. "Pacarmu, huh?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pria blonde sehingga membuat Aomine geram. Dibantingnya wajah Kise ke lantai sampai bibirnya berdarah dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

JLEB

"AKH-!"

Tanpa persiapan sama sekali, Milik Aomine menerobos masuk entrance Kise sampai berdarah. Kise berteriak karena kesakitan dan perlahan air mata keluar. Kepalanya dibaringkan di lantai dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sakit sekali...

"Sempit seperti biasanya, Kise. Apakah kau selalu menyimpannya untukku?"

"As if."

Aomine tersenyum seringai menandakan dia senang. Mencengkram erat kedua sisi pinggang Kise sebelum bergerak cepat menghantam g-spotnya di dalam sana. Kise tidak dapat menahan suaranya dan membiarkan desahan-desahan halus keluar dari mulutnya. Miliknya sendiri yang daritadi lemas sudah mulai mengeras.

"Aominecchi-"

BUAGH

Sebuah tinju melayang ke pipi Kise sampai menimbulkan lebam. Sekali lagi Kise memanggil nama pemuda itu dan tinju lain mengenai pipinya lagi.

"Ao-"

BUAGH

"Bukankah sudah kuajarkan yang benar bagaimana cara memanggilku dulu? Apa kau sudah lupa, Kise Ryouta?!" Menghantam keras entrance Kise dengan tempo lambat sampai tubuh Kise bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya. "Jawab aku, Kise."

"U...ung..." Nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena menangis. "Daiki...cchi..."

"Good boy, Kise..."

Aomine melepaskan penutup matanya sehingga terlihatlah golden orbs yang berlinang air mata itu. Matanya merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Memutar tubuh Kise agar menghadapnya, Aomine menjilat air mata yang mengalir turun. Sebenarnya, aomine hanya terlalu mencintai pria ini.

"Kise...kun..."

"Seirracchi-!"

Dan di hadapan mereka berdua, Sierra, gadis yang menyandang status kekasih Kise Ryouta itu berdiri. Matanya menatap horror pemandangan kekasihnya yang sedang diperkosa oleh orang asing...

"Seperti yang kau lihat, perempuan."

"Seirracchi pergi-AKH-!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Aomine akan menghentikan kegiatannya, malahan pergerakan Aomine semakin cepat 'menusuk' Kise. Sierra membeku di tempat. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku... Akan lapor polisi..." Ucap gadis itu pelan dan langsung meraih gagang telepon.

"Dan seluruh rahasiamu akan kubuka di depan pria ini."

Jari yang hendak menekan tombol telepon itu terhenti. Aomine tersenyum seringai dan mengeluarkan entah sebuah catatan kecil dari saku celananya.

"Uang... Club malam... Direktur?"

Gadis itu kembali meletakan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Pria berambut biru donker itu menunjukan foto beberapa orang yang tidak asing di mata sang gadis. Kise menatap heran foto-foto yang ditunjukan. Matanya beralih untuk memandang kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini..."

"Kurasa kau tahu siapa saja orang-orang di foto ini... Seirra?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari sang gadis. Dia mencengkram pakaiannya dan menundukan kepala.

"Gomenne, Kise-kun." Dan dia berlari keluar apartemen sejauh mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar sangat kencang.

"Seirracchi..."

"Kise."

THRUST

Kise hampir melupakan fakta bahwa dia sedang diperkosa sekarang ini. Aomine meneruskan kegiatannya lagi menghantamkan miliknya dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan setengahnya dan menerobos masuk. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Kise hanya menangis di sela-sela desahannya. Biarlah suaranya keluar dengan kencang. Biarlah pria di atasnya itu melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Bukalah matamu, Kise."

Ikatan kencang pada pria blonde itu dilepaskan oleh Aomine. Tubuhnya diangkat agar duduk di pangkuannya. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada tubuh yang putih dan ramping itu.

"Tidak ada yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus sepertiku." Menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Kise dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Sampai selamanya kau adalah milikku, Kise."

Indera penglihatan Kise yang sekarang kosong itu menutup dirinya. Air mata kembali mengalir keluar dengan derasnya, pasrah menerima nasibnya yang akan berubah sejak detik ini. Kekasihnya yang ternyata selingkuh dan stalkernya yang telah sukses menangkapnya lagi setelah dirinya kabur.

'I wish I could just die... Instead of chained like this...'

* * *

 **AFTER**

* * *

5 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Kise Ryouta dinyatakan menghilang.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Bahkan polisi sudah menyerah melakukan pencarian. Mereka hanya menyatakan kalau Kise sudah meninggal. Berita disebar luas melalui berbagai macam media. Seperti melalui koran yang sedang dibaca oleh seorang pemuda berumur 30 tahun ini.

"Oi, Kise. Mereka menyatakan dirimu mati."

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dia hanya berbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Matanya tetap kosong sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dirinya telah hancur dari dalam.

"Kise, dengan begini kita tidak perlu khawatir akan diganggu."

Aomine berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya menyibak poni pirang yang menutupi orbs golden favoritnya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menaruh sebuah kecupan pada bibir pucatnya.

"I love you, Aomine Ryouta."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hai, akhirnya fanfic ini kepublish juga setelah berhasil diciptakan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu.**

 **"jadi selama ini tu fanfic diapain?"**

 **dikubur debu :"((**

 **maafkan atas ketidak aktifan sayah. Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini Nao akan mempublish yang sudah jadi tapi belom dipublish!**

 **thanks for reading loh! Nda ninggalin jejak juga nda apa-apa :3**


End file.
